FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG
FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! (full title: FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG)' '''is a video uploaded on October 6, 2016 by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz. Description I visit a vape shop to push aside the crushing ramifications of my existential crisis. Hope you all enjoy and be sure to like, comment, favorite, share and subscribe! Characters * Scott Wozniak * Joe Robertson * Dominic * Unnamed Cloud Cousin Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak * Joe Robertson as Joe Robertson * Dominic Mattero as Dominic * Sam Essig as Unnamed Cloud Cousin Plot The video starts with Scott Wozniak coming out of his closet doing his intro and tells everybody watching their going to go vape and that Wozniak wants the taste, Clean Linen and Hawaiian Breeze. Wozniak later is seen dropping a Water Bottle outside and goes into his car (nicknamed Little Victory Garden) and tells the viewers it's a nice place. The video then shows Wozniak picking up Joe Robertson at his home address, 8730 Waterville Swine Road. Wozniak then tells the viewers that one of their cloud cousins Dominic doesn't want to go vape, the camera then cuts to the car where Wozniak says that they've lied to Dominic saying they were going to a Bible Study. Dominic then finds out that they are going vaping and as results, gets kidnapped. Wozniak then arrives at the Vape Shop and talks with the viewers a little bit, before going in the store, he then comes out and rates his time going vaping a 9/10. Wozniak then tries to vape and coughs loudly. Music * Payday - Jason Farnham Cards * 0:01 - On Your Mark, Get Set...Munch!! - From Struggling to Bankruptcy * 0:31 - Nintendo World Championships * 1:01 - Most Wanted Smash Bros. Stages * 1:31 - The Internet and You * 2:01 - A Tour of My Frat House | Alpha Menorah JavaScript Gallery FIRST TIME VAPE SHOP VISIT! - VLOG|Video First Time Vape Shop Visit Vlog - Twitter Cut|The now deleted Twitter cut version uploaded on Scott's Stash Quick Pit Stop2Thingy.png|Quick Pit Stop Time at CVS!!! Transcript 'Scott Wozniak:''' ''Hey all, Scott here! Today, I'm feeling a little racy, and what better way to (inaudible) my descend to madness than to go to my very first vape shop! I've always admired the art from a mile away, and today, I'm bringing you all with me to my very first experience!'' Scott Wozniak: Hmmm, what flavors should I buy? Well, the flavours of Clean Linen, Lavender, and Hawaiian Breeze have always sounded especially buzz-worthy to me. However, if my first vape shop experience doesn't have that, then I'm gonna have to give it a big fat thumb-to-the-side because it's gonna be rather mediocre. Well, let's go to the car! Scott Wozniak: Alright, here's my little victory garden. Pretty quaint, but it's a nice to come and relax, aspire experiment... Scott Wozniak: Here, we're picking up my anonymous friend, Joe Robertson, who is opted to have his identity concealed in this blog, which I happily agreed to. Here, we've arrived at Joe Robertson's home address: 8730 Waterville Swine Road, Waterville, Ohio. Scott Wozniak: Um, we're gonna go pick up some other cloud cousins. Common misconception about vaping is that you have to wait half an hour after eating to vape... Joe Robertson:' 'We're gonna put that to the test today. Scott Wozniak:' 'Guys guys uhh... it turns out that one of our cloud cousins, Dominic, he refuses to vape on the principle that he just doesn't want skin cancer. Oh well!! Scott Wozniak: Jesus Christ! Looks like we have a conflict that could rise momentarily. We simply told him we were going to a bible study, thus little does Dominic know that we're going to a store that will aid me in my desire to smoke my brains out! Scott Wozniak:' 'Alright, so CVS was a joke. They don't really have anything of my taste, you know my hobbies, so we're gonna end up going to an actual vape shop. Dominic:' 'What?! Scott Wozniak:' 'Alright, so let's go to Vape & Hobbie's. Let's vape on! Scott Wozniak: Alright, so we're here: Vape & Hobbies Promotional Game Centre. Now the hobbies portion implies that they have much more than just the first half, but come on, let's be honest here, there's only one thing I really care about here. So, let's go. Scott Wozniak: Hey all, Scott here, so I finally got out. They were not very happy about me filming. They thought I was just loitering, when in reality, oh boy, were they wrong. I'd got some Oops Loops, which is basically the vape version of cereal, and I also got this nice little electric flute thing going on here, so I'm a happy camper right now. They didn't have the flavors I was looking for, specifically Clean Linen, Lavender, Hawaiian Breeze. Very disappointing, but overall I'd rate my experience...an 9 out of 10! I give it a 9 out of 10, everybody! Well, thanks for bringing me...tha...thanks for coming! Scott Wozniak: Cough! Cough! Cough! Trivia * There was another version of this video Titled "First Time Vape Shop Visit Vlog -Twitter Cut" uploaded on Scott Wozniak's second channel, Scott's Stash. ** The Twitter Cut version has since been privated or deleted, however. * This is the first video to use the intro "Hey all, Scott here". * The video uses the most Info Cards on the Scott The Woz YouTube Channel (along with Episode 40: A Console's Last Game), with 5 of them. Category:Videos Category:Originals